One application of quantum computing is in the evaluation of quantum systems. For example, the properties of complex chemical compounds have been identified as suitable for determination using quantum computation. Generally, materials whose properties are based on quantum evaluation of many body interactions can be assessed using quantum computing. Unfortunately, conventional computational approaches generally require repeated application of products of complex exponentials that are based on a Hamiltonian associated with the system of interest. So-called Trotter-Suzuki expansions are used, but errors in these expansions arise because the operators associated with these products generally do not commute. Thus, conventional approaches have inherent errors that can occur regardless of Trotter-Suzuki step size.